Frozen: Heart of Ice
by ShaMaiMai
Summary: Elsa's new life is filled with joy, she can now be around others without hurting them! But there are hidden pains starting to arise. Secrets are coming out, new discoveries are made, and suddenly the world's survival is in the hands of a girl who might also destroy it. Throw in a mysterious dark-haired guy from her past, and you've got an interesting story here ;)
1. Prologue

**Frozen: Heart of Ice**

_Elsa's new life is filled with joy, she can now be around others without hurting them! But there are hidden pains starting to arise. Secrets are coming out, new discoveries are made, and suddenly the world's survival is in the hands of a girl who might also destroy it._

Prologue:

Everything comes with a price. No matter how hard you try to make life perfect and filled with laughter, you can't run from the costs. It doesn't matter if you work hard all your life, putting your strength and will into the thoughts of your dream. Eventually something will happen, a choice will have to be made… a price will have to be paid.

My warning would be to think your life over carefully. I know you want that dream desperately, but are you sure it will be okay if this wish came true? Do you understand that there will be changes that might be wonderful if this happens, but also, there will be hidden pains as well? As the saying goes, 'the grass is always greener on the other side.' Is this an illusion that causes you to want that dream, caused by the pain of your current situation? I can tell you one thing, there might be a day when you regret ever wishing for things to change.

I understand the hesitation to believe, and perhaps it is even wrong of me to tell you these things. You might be strong enough to survive the pain of new changes, and I suppose it would be better than doing nothing and staying hidden from the world. You must listen to this, however. If you still want to chase after your dream, if you're serious about it, then you cannot stop. You must never give in, always push forward, even when you fall down. Once you start, you can't stop, or things will be worst than they had ever been. Always go forward, until you reach that fateful day… when all your dreams come true.

Would you like to hear a story about someone who had finally gotten their dream? Had finally received what they had been yearning for all their life? A story that shows you the struggle of realizing your dream-come-true is far from perfect. I could tell you the whole thing, from bitter beginning to sweeter end, if you would like.

Oh, you would like to know who this story is about? Why, I suppose that I haven't told you that part yet, but that is not really surprising to me. Many people think that I am oh-so composed, but honestly I am a bit of a klutz. Right, this story is about a girl, Elsa the Snow Queen… myself, actually.

Right, so, once upon a time…


	2. Chapter 1: Stranger

**A/N- Welcome to chapter one! So have you guys seen Frozen yet? I just saw it last night and totally loved it 3 So of course I decided to write a fanfiction. I chose this storyline mainly because Ana already had so much happiness, I figured Elsa needed a little more. Thus I created this story, and poofed up Aleksander Matthias, a dark haired guy who just might be able to stand by this icy Snow Queen ;) Enjoy, you guys!**

**A/N- Oh, and if anyone wants to use Zander (Aleksander Matthias) with Elsa in future fanfics, feel free, just maybe mention my name... lol. But you don't have to mention me if ya don't want... Kinda doubt anyone would use him anyway, although that would be beyond flattering *hint hint* Lol, read on! And please review!**

Chapter One:

The woods were quiet, forgotten by the citizens of Arendelle, as they all slept peacefully in their beds. It was midnight and the moon was full in the dark sky above, stars shining in a way that the modern man could rarely see. Here there were no street lights or glowing signs to glare away the magnificent glow of the burning stars. Wind rustled through the trees quietly, the scene peaceful and serene as the night critters emerged to play. The quiet was- wait. What is this? Oh dear, it's that little girl again.

Princess Elsa came crashing in the woods, trying to be quiet but failing desperately. Of course, in the young child's mind, she was as stealthy as any fox. Her feet crunched against the dying leaves that dwelt on the forest floor, scaring off the animals that had been enjoying themselves nearby. They were not very angry, however, due to the fact that they had become quite used to the noisy girl who came and visited their woods in the dark of night so often.

Now, if the poor girl's parents had discovered what she was doing, and what she had been doing for quite some time really, they would have been horrified. Her dear mother would have fainted on the spot, most likely being caught by the stunned father as she fell. You see, it was quite dangerous for little Elsa to be out here all by herself. The wild animals were one thing, of course, but what was more serious would be the human predators. She was a princess, after all, and even in Arendelle that could be risky. There were always crooks looking for ways to get money, or someone looking to obtain the throne.

Gleefully unaware of any sense of danger, little Elsa marched happily on, giggling as quietly as she possibly could, thought of course it wasn't very quiet at all. Once she had gotten far enough into the woods, the child looked around cautiously, a grin on her face as she took in the emptiness of the woods. There was no one here but her, she could finally be herself.

At home she was allowed to use her magic, but she always had to hold back. Her parents told her that she needed to use the magic as little as possible, so she didn't strain herself or become too weak. They didn't understand, though. It _hurt _not to use her gift, and she was just ever so curious as to what all she could do. So the little princess had come up with a solution, it was about a year ago, back when she was still four, when she had snuck out the first time. She would only leave the castle for a couple of hours, running to the woods where she could practice her skills.

Taking in a deep breath, Elsa lifted her hands up so she could examine them, turning the small palms around as she looked all over them. How did it work? Why did she have these abilities? And best of all, what all could she do with them?

Thrusting one hand forward, the young girl watched with amazed eyes as ice shot up from the ground, still in awe of the things she had been born able to do. Cocking her head slightly, the child scrunched up her small nose in sudden apprehension. The ice looked so spiky and… dangerous. Hmm.

Moving her hand out slowly, she waved it in front of the ice in a gentle movement, almost as if she were trying to caress the wicked looking object. It immediately began to smooth over, as if wanting to please her, and started to take a new shape. When she was done there was a sculpture of amazing ability standing before her, though of course she did not understand that she was the one who had the great skill to make the beautiful object. It was in the shape of an ornament, like one you might hang on a Christmas tree, only ever so much larger. The statue was just as tall as she was, and rounder too. It had rather pretty designs running across it, leaving the princess very pleased.

"Beautiful…" She whispered quietly, staring at the object in a daze. Such in a state of amazement was she, that the poor thing did not even notice the shadow coming her way. It stretched its way towards her, showing that something was coming closer. Elsa was completely unaware as the bushes right behind her began to rustle more loudly, not at all caused by the wind. She didn't even hear the soft footsteps coming towards her in the snow.

"Whoa." The amazed, yet rather blunt, whisper finally got the girl's attention, making her jump to a height she had not thought she was able to reach before. Surprisingly, Elsa let out just a small whimper, opposed to the loud scream one might expect from a girl like herself. "What?"

The voice questioned her as if her sudden jump and whimper was the strange part of the last few seconds, not the fact that this person had snuck up on her when she had thought to be all alone. Elsa's heart was beating at a pace that might resemble a rabbit's, but eventually she calmed down enough to take in the appearance of this intruder.

It was a little boy! Why, what in the world was this young boy doing out here in the middle of the woods, at such late an hour at that? His parents were probably worried sick, is what Elsa thought. Though I am afraid she would be wrong. This particular little boy lived with his grandmother in those exact woods, his parents having had passed away last summer. Though there is no disrespect intended towards the elderly woman at all, his grandmother was not an ideal caretaker. She was bedridden, to be frank, and would refuse to get up if her life depended on it. So the roles had been reversed on this poor little boy, he himself caring for his grandmother as she slept away her remaining days.

He had unruly black hair, going wildly in all directions, and very strange green eyes. They were filled with wonder at the moment, but Elsa thought it was quite sad to look into them. Of course, she had no way of knowing the situation he was in, but she thought his eyes carried a heaviness to them she had not seen before.

"W-who are you?" The princess finally spoke up, extremely nervous around strangers, as she had not been around very many. Oh, her family wasn't reclusive, but most of the time she was kept inside and away from guests when they did come.

"Oh, right." The boy said, his eyes lighting up as he seemed to suddenly remember what he was suppose to do, as he threw his hand out towards her very bluntly. "I'm Zander. Who're you?"

"Oh, um, n-nice to meet you Z-Zander. My name is Princess E-Elsa." The little girl with white hair stuttered out, the boy cocking his head at her nervousness. People sure were strange, what reason did she have to be so jittery? Oh, maybe he had scared her or something! Oops.

"A princess, huh? I guess that's kinda neat. Anyway, what's this ice thing doing out here in the woods, it's only September, it's not supposed to snow for another month or so." Zander said, almost accusingly, as if disturbing the seasons were a great insult to him.

"Oh, I-uh, um, I," Elsa stuttered as she began to back away from the boy, suddenly scared that he would hurt her if he told him the truth. Her father had said that some people wouldn't like that she had these abilities, that they might think she was a witch or something, and this boy was already glaring at her like she had done something wrong. Suddenly she yelped and began to fall, having tripped over a tree root while walking slowly backwards, a small 'thud' sounding out soon afterward as she hit the ground. "Ow."

The boy, seeing her fall, walked towards her quickly to see if she had hurt herself or needed any help. When Elsa looked up to see him coming to her, however, she thought that Zander was trying to hurt her and began to freak out a little. She threw her hands out in front of her as if to block a hit, causing the boy stop in amazement, he wouldn't ever hit a girl! But then he noticed something. He wasn't standing in front of her anymore… he was pinned down against a tree trunk by three pointy spikes of ice. They had come right from her when she lifted her hands like that! How? What was going on?

"…. Cool!" He cheered after a few moments of stunned silence between them where Elsa had been freaking out even more thinking she might have hurt him. This sudden statement made her look up at him in amazement. He thought that her magic was… cool? A grin slowly grew on her face, this night had suddenly taken a surprisingly cheerful turn.


	3. Chapter 2: Playground Surprise

**A/N- Hey guys! I was planning to update much earlier than this, really, but then I caught some sort of flu and felt awful :/ But anyway, I has finally written the new update! Hope you guys enjoy it! **

**And one more thing: AAAHHH! OMLGG! You guys' reviews were so amazing! Thanks you SO much 3 3**

Chapter 2: Playground Surprise

After her encounter with the young Zander boy, Elsa began to grow in her confidence. She showed her parents more of what she could do, not noticing the worried expressions on their faces. Her sister, little Ana, was always thrilled to watch. It really did please the white haired girl to see her younger sister so excited about the magic.

Elsa continued her nightly trips to the woods, only now she enjoyed the extra company of a certain black haired boy. They became rather good friends as time went on, learning everything about each other and making promises to be best-friends-forever. The young princess learned about her new friend's background, and she tried hard not to cry in front of him, waiting till he had left to pour out her compassion for the boy.

She also discovered that Zander was quite blunt, and could be rather stubborn, yet he was also one of the funniest people she had ever met. He was very kind when he thought it was needed, but he could point out the truth as well, and I think we all know that can sting at times. Elsa decided that she was very glad they had run into each other, and that she was never going to find a friend better than him.

It had been about a month since their first meeting when Elsa discovered that Zander's birthday was the next day. She was shocked at herself for not thinking of it sooner, but made a secret decision to build him a surprise. He would be turning eight years old, after all, he was getting rather old, three years older than her five year old self.

So the next night, the little princess showed up to their usual meeting place extra early, prepared with a cake she had been baking all day (due to the continual mess-ups). She placed it down on a smoothed rock and began to create her next surprise. She was going to build him a playground! One that would last forever, even through summer and everything.

First she began with the slides, building one that was long and steep, and another one that had quite a few turns. They were rather rough, but she smoothed them over with a simple wave of her hand. Then she fixed some monkey bars and two swings. A seesaw completed the wonderful present. Now, one might think that all of this use of her magic would wear the poor child down, but I'm afraid to say that they would be quite wrong.

Elsa had been told to keep her magic low key, due to her parents being a little unsure about it, and had never been able to use this much at one time. It was exhilarating! When she met Zander on his way to their meeting spot he knew right away something was up, for the sheer wonder of being able to build so much had caused her eyes to shine brilliantly and her face to flush with a gleeful blush. Of course, the fact that she was excited to show her friend his present helped as well.

"What's up with you? You sick or something?" Zander asked in his usual blunt way, really just joking. He was good at judging when he could joke like that without actually hurting the girl's feelings. Right now she looked so happy that he was pretty sure he could say just about anything and it would never get her down.

"Just follow me!" Elsa replied with a roll of her blue eyes, grabbing his hand and dragging the wild haired boy towards their meeting place. She was practically skipping with excitement, making it hard for Zander not to trip seeing as she was still holding onto him. He just laughed, however, seeing as he wasn't one to get angry easily at all, especially when his friend seemed to be so happy.

She stopped suddenly, making Zander run right into her back. The princess let go of his hand and turned to face him with a rather proud grin on her face, though he couldn't see what she was so cheeky about, since the bushes were blocking the way.

"Now close your eyes." The girl instructed sternly, smile still on her face.

"Why do I have to?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine." The boy finally gave in with a sigh, closing his eyes. He felt his best friend grab his hand once again, telling him not to peek as she slowly pulled him into the small clearing that was their meeting place. Eventually she stopped again, and Zander knew it was in the very middle because of how many steps they had taken.

"Okay, you can open them now." Elsa announced, watching his face with anticipation. He looked around him, face completely blank for a few moments, until suddenly his eyes widened to their full capability, his mouth going into the shape of an 'O'. All around were toys he had never really been able to play on before, at least, not since he had moved in with his grandmother. They all glittered like magic… wait, magic. Elsa had made this for him? He spun to face her, suddenly lunging at her and engulfing the younger girl in a bear hug that lifted her off her own feet.

"You like it, then?" Elsa laughed out cheerfully from her position in the air, squealing with surprise and delight as the boy spun her around. She was so happy, apparently the playground really had been a good idea.

"Like it? No way! I love it!" Zander cheered, setting her down and giving his friend a huge grin. Before reaching his hand out and poking her in the arm, yelling 'tag' before running away to climb up the steep slide. Elsa clapped excitedly before chasing after him, eyes shining with enjoyment.

The two children collapsed on the ground, having been running around the playground for over an hour, panting away their weariness. Today had been a day that both of them thought they would never forget, thinking it could get no better than this, and wishing it could be like this forever.

"Hey Elsa," Zander spoke up after they had both caught their breath, turning over on his chest to face the girl who cocked her upside-down head at him in answer, "thank you."

The way he said it was so solemn and serious that Elsa had to stare at him for a moment before smiling a gentle and genuine smile at him, bumping her head against his lightly.

"Well, we're best friends aren't we?" She asked.

"Forever and always." He answered with a smile of his own.

"And best-friends-forever-and-always do whatever they can to make each other happy. So really, I was just doing my job." She told him in a matter of fact kind of way, smirking all the while.

"Good, and I promise that I'll always do everything I can to make you happy." He told her seriously, his eyes suddenly becoming sad as he seemed to think of something. "And I'm sorry if I ever make you cry."

"Silly, why would you ever make me cry?" Elsa asked with a nervous smile, worried about what he could mean. She knew that Zander would never try to hurt her on purpose, so why was he saying things like this?

"Nothing, just saying." The boy replied quickly, forcing a grin back on his face, though his green eyes still held a hint of worry. He knew it wasn't right to hold back anything from his best friend, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. It'd be better if they just enjoyed their time together while they could.

Just then it started to snow, small puffs of white floating down from the sky liked tiny pieces of magic, only this time they weren't. Elsa had nothing to do with these, but that didn't take away from her enjoyment of them. Her eyes widened and she stared up at them with a smile.

"It always snows on my birthday." Zander whispered with a smile of his own, glancing over at his friend and enjoying the way she looked so peaceful. He prayed that nothing would ever be able to take that from her.

"Oh yeah! The cake!" Elsa suddenly remembered, jumping up and running to the cake that was now chilled, but she guessed it would still taste just as good. The girl rushed it over to her friend, grabbing the candle and match she had brought in her pocket. "Okay, it's lit, now make a wish!"

"I wish-"

"Wait! If you tell your wish to someone it won't come true!" Elsa interrupted him when he started to say his wish out loud.

"Not if that person is your best-friend-forever-and-ever." Zander argued, gaining a smirk from his friend and a nod of approval saying he could continue. The wild haired boy closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could. "I wish that me and Elsa will always be best friends no matter what."

With that, he let out a big breath, blowing out the small flickering light that had temporarily lit up the small opening in the woods, letting the stars take over once again.

**A/N- So, whatchya think? Love it, like it, meh it, don't like it, hate it, or anything else it? Then please review! I love seeing what you guys think! And I know I'm putting too much of them as children, but I'm trying to build up to a turning point... and I might have just fallen in love with them :3 But no worries! They will be grown in the next chapter or the one after that!**

**Oh, and how was you guys' thanksgiving? Mine was yummy, but it got me sick x)**


	4. Chapter 3: Protected Together

**A/N- Tada! Next day and everything! This story is proving very fun to write :D Especially since all of you amazing people review so nicely! Makes me feel so special 3 Seriously, you guys are so awesome! Thanks SOO much!**

**And I just realized that I haven't done any disclaimers for this story... heh, kinda happens a lot with me. So: I do not own Frozen and so far the only character I own in this story is Zander, but I'm not really copyrighting him or anything. Use him freely ^-^**

**Zander: Hey!**

**Hehe, enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Protected Together

"Don't touch me!" The young girl's scream echoed throughout the forest, making birds take flight in sudden surprise. The silence after such a loud noise was almost eerier than the sound itself had been, forcing the little princess to peek her eyes open a hair, as she had squeezed them shut when forcing out her command just seconds before. What she saw made angry tears fall down her cheeks, hot against her cold face.

The black haired boy was ignoring her, coming closer with that stubborn look on his face that he sometimes got. His hand was reaching towards her slowly, not even shaking a little. He wasn't scared, but he should be. He wasn't listening, but he had to!

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I almost killed her! I just came to say goo- goodbye!" Little Elsa spat the last word out, having stumbled over it due to her extreme reluctance to actually say such a thing. Zander was her best-friend-forever-and-ever, she hadn't ever thought she would have to say goodbye.

"You didn't meant to, Elsa. It was an accident!" He told her, his voice raising as well. The little girl had just told him why she had not been here to meet him last night, told him what she had accidentally done to Ana, the other princess of Arendelle.

"Exactly!" Elsa shouted suddenly, tears of mixed and confused feelings falling from her usually bright blue eyes. Zander paused, heartbroken and shocked as he suddenly realized what had happened. They had seen pain now, they were no longer innocent and filled with nothing but joy. Finally, the world had taken the peace from his friend's eyes, and it hurt him dearly to see it. "Exactly. I didn't mean to. I would never mean to hurt anyone… but I did. Dad says I have to suppress it now, control it. 'Conceal, don't feel.' I could hurt someone without even trying Zander, so please, just don't come near me!"

"I can't do that! You know I can't, and you can't just stay away from everyone for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, I can." She said simply, her voice calmer now, although silent tears still rolled down her pale face as she turned to leave. This was how it had to be. She was meant to be alone, that was just how things were, this was the only way. Just don't look back, don't look back! Elsa forced herself to take step after step, slowly making her way back home, though she had barely gone three feet from the wild haired boy behind her.

"No!" Zander shouted in the blunt way he did most things, realizing that she was serious, and that if he let her go now… she wouldn't ever come back. So the boy did the only thing he could do. He tackled her.

"What? Ow! You crazy beast- wait. No, you can't touch me! Get off, I'll hurt you!" Elsa screamed, panicking as Zander stayed where he was no matter how hard she flailed. She was too high-strung, ice began to form on her hand, spreading slowly to the boy's shirt where she was currently pushing to get him off. "No! Zander get off!"

"Shut up!" He suddenly yelled at her, forcing her body to freeze in its struggle. Zander had never spoken to her like that before, was he… mad at her? More tears formed at the thought, and she looked up to meet his eyes, which were indeed rather angry looking.

"What?" She squeaked out, her voice quivering. Elsa hadn't ever thought she would hear those words come from him, not him. Zander was the boy she could look to whenever anyone else got made at her, whenever she got lonely, whenever she discovered something new. He was her friend, yet now she had angered him.

"Hush and just listen," the boy commanded sternly as he began his speech, "I don't care what anyone else tells you. Maybe your magic really is dangerous… for other people. Not for me though. I'm you best-friend-forever-and-ever remember? That kind of title has privileges, you know? So no matter what you do, your snow can't ever hurt me. And watch, just in case you still don't believe me, we'll use magic to make sure, okay?"

"H-how?" Elsa asked nervously, becoming curious. Did Zander know a spell that would protect him from her ice? The boy stood up slowly, pulling her up with him by the hand.

"It's simple. First you link arms, like this, yeah there you go. Okay, then we walk in a circle, alright, yep. Now we just have to repeat this three times as we circle around. 'Best friends forever, protected together.' Good, now we just have to say it three times together."

The two children did just that, and Elsa was amazed all the while. She didn't realize that her friend had simply made the whole thing up so as to calm her down, the girl was simply happy to believe that he somehow knew some magical way for them to be safe together. When it was over, she reached for his arm hesitantly, her hope and positive thinking keeping her calm and distracted from the danger of her gifts making it easy to control. No ice.

"Yay! It worked!" The little princess cheered, tackling her friend to the ground, pleased beyond understanding. "There, got you back."

Laughing, the two played on their playground for a while, Zander happy to see most of Elsa's light back in her eyes. There was still a small spark of reality in them now, but it was better than what he had seen just an hour before. Unfortunately, he knew he would be the one to make those eyes sad again. And he knew that he had to do it now.

Zander had been holding this back for too long, and now the day had come already. There was no way of avoiding it, unless he wanted her to hate him forever. They were coming to his grandmother's tomorrow, he had to tell her now.

"Elsa, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**A/N- Okay, next chapter will be the last one where they are kids! **

**Oh, I wonder what Zander is about to tell her! Sounds important. Why will it make her cry? Who's 'they' that are coming to his grandmother's? Tune in next time to find out the answer these questions and more! Hehe**

**Please review guys! Especially if you want to move on from this cliffhanger ;P Nah, just kidding. I'll post anyway, cause it's just fun :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Let It Go

**A/N- Wow, thank you guys so much for all your reviews! You people are just so beautiful and wonderful, just lets me know our world still has nice human beings out there! ;) Seriously, though, were you guys trying to make me cry? So nice 3**

**Unfortunately, some of you might hate me after this chapter, so it was nice while it lasted ^.^ Lol, I apologize in advance, but this has to happen for it to match up to the movie, and my story doesn't really 'start start' until _after _the movie. Anyway, enjoy you guys!**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but Zander, and as mentioned before, he belongs to the world :P)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Let It Go

"What is it?" Elsa asked curiously, the little princess unaware that her world was about to come crashing down for the second time in the past twenty-four hours. She could tell that this news would be important, however, for Zander's face had become very serious. His wild hair even seemed to flatten, hanging in his eyes while he bent his head over, as if trying to hide himself from her.

"I- I'm leaving tomorrow." The boy eventually blurted out, louder than he had intended. The words were hard to force out, but he had finally said them. Now all he had to do was get through the explanation and the comforting.

"Aw, for how long?" The white haired girl questioned, not fully understanding what he meant. She would be sad while he was gone, but it would be okay as long as he was just visiting someone for a week or something. She'd survive that.

"Look. You know when I turned eight, and you made me this playground? Well, earlier that day I had gotten a visit from some of my family. I didn't remember any of them, but apparently they were some uncles and distant cousins. They tried to… um, tried to get rid of me. Don't freak out, I didn't get hurt, honest! Anyway, this man showed up just in time and chased them all off. His name is Andrew, he was my dad's best friend.

"Andrew sat me down and explained why those men had tried to take me out. See, cause once I turned eight I became of age- oh, no I need to explain what I'm talking about."

Zander took a deep breath, though Elsa wasn't sure if that was for all of what he had just said, or for what he was about to say. He took her hand gently and looked her in the eye as he continued his long speech.

"See, my name is Aleksander Matthias, Prince Aleksander Matthias of Gudbrand. My parents were the King and Queen, but when they passed I was put here with my grandmother, because it was safest for me to stay out of sight of all my other relatives who all fought for the throne. I am the only heir my parents ever announced, and when I turned eight, I became of age to go home and claim the throne.

"I told Andrew no at first, told him to find one of my cousins or uncles to rule, because I didn't want to leave here. Because of you. Then he told me of all the awful things my relatives were doing to each other in order to get the throne, and how Gudbrand was being affected by them. I still didn't want to go, I gave him all sorts of reasons why I couldn't, including grandmother.

"But see, grandmother passed away last night. Andrew said he would be here to pick me up tomorrow, and that I don't really have a choice, since my father listed him as my legal guardian should they pass away. So… so I have to leave tomorrow."

Zander finally finished, looking up to see his best friend trying her best to take it all in. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes again, and he hated knowing they were caused by him. If he could hide in the woods to avoid leaving he would, but he knew there was no way. His grandmother was gone, which means all food and other such things would stop being sent to her little house in the woods. He had no one else to go to.

"B-but I, I need you!" Elsa shouted suddenly, falling to her little knees as she began to cry freely, "Zander is the only one my ice doesn't hurt! You're my best friend!"

"Shh, it's okay," The little boy consoled, going down on his own knees to wrap his arms around her, "we'll always be best friends, forever and ever remember? I'll come back as soon as I'm old enough, I promise. And until then, you can't be scared of your gift okay? Let it go, Elsa, let it go."

The two young royals held each other like that for a long time, both crying their own tears at the thought of leaving one another. Eventually they retreated, after many goodbyes and promises, Zander revealing two homemade bracelets made out of different colored yarn he had found at his grandmother's. He said they would both wear those until they met each other again. With that promise, the two walked away from each other, not knowing when they might ever see their best friend again.

This was a turning point in Elsa's life, for perhaps if her friend had been able to stay by her side she wouldn't have locked the world out as she did, perhaps she would have listened to her sister's pleas to come out and play. Maybe she wouldn't have been so scared of her gifts, she might not have taken the death of her parent's quite as harshly if she had him to comfort her, after all, he would know exactly how she felt.

'Let it go.' Those words seemed to echo in the very back of her mind as the princess grew, though she didn't really understand what they could mean. Not until that fateful coronation day, when she had finally got it. On a mountain far away from Arendelle, she had finally 'let it go', but that was long after the memories of her old friend had faded.

Now she was a queen, and the people accepted her gifts, but she had lost something rather important. The memory of Zander had been fading for years now, and had come to the point where he was but a gentle whisper in the very farthest reach of her mind, a whisper so quiet she could never understand what it was saying.

* * *

**A/N- Tada! Ow, hey, watch the tomatoes...**

**Heh, you guys like it or hate it, please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so I can distract you from the badness of this update!**


	6. Chapter 5: Yes? -Part 1-

**A/N- ... I ... Um... I'm really sorry guys! *Begs forgiveness on knees* Things got really busy suddenly, cause my parents are foster parents and we just got a new two year old little girl (who is super cute, by the way 3), so now there are five of us kids living in the house right now, and I'm the oldest (at the house anyway) at the moment, so I have to help out a lot. Plus, the little girl turned out to have lice, so we've spent the last few days treating everyone for it and cleaning the house like crazy -_-' I'm so tired... anyway, after you guys continued to review and favorite, well I just _had _to force myself into writing some lol**

**Seriously, you guys are so amazing! Thank you all SOOO MUCH for all of your awesome reviews, favorites, and follows! It means a lot :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this update, but don't worry, it gets better xP This is mainly just a filler, and only half the chapter, but I knew that I had to update ASAP lol**

**(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Frozen, or I'd be rich and awesome :P) Oh, and I saw Frozen again the other day, teehee. I caught some more details this time, like how mature Elsa was, and I was thinking about how awful all those years of being locked in her room must have effected the poor girl :( Anyway, I've basically fallen even more in love with this Chica's character xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Yes?!

The heartbeat of a young woman seemed to be such an emotional thing, constantly changing moods as it sped up or slowed down. Be it excitement, fear, or even mere innocent curiosity, the drum inside of them always seemed to give away their feelings. Right now, if you listened very, very carefully, you might have been able to hear the distinct sound of a nervous pounding inside of a very well know female. The Queen.

"Oh, my Queen! How lovely you are this evening." An older commoner woman proclaimed, one of the many formal greetings her people seemed to always give her. Elsa could never fully understand why the people could greet with Ana, the princess, so familiarly, yet no matter how she tried, the wall distancing her from the commoners never dropped an inch.

"Why thank you, Agnus. Your hair looks most wonderful today." The queen responded, noticing the woman's new haircut, and trying to close the painful distance between her and the baker's wife she visited every Tuesday. The dark haired lady simply blushed a harsh crimson, turning her head away before bowing and giving the proper thanks.

Elsa held back a sigh, forcing a cheerful smile before giving her usual order of twenty loaves for the residence of Arendelle's castle. When the order had been paid for, and a delivery promised, the young queen squared her shoulders and left the small bakery behind, heading back out onto the streets of her kingdom. She held her head up, refusing to retreat or try and hide, as the people made way for her, bowing and backing away with wide eyes that never quite met her own.

She supposed it was only natural, after all, they all must be fearful of her ability. It would most likely take some time before the memory of their frozen city evaporated for good, perhaps it never would. Elsa bit her lip at that thought, knowing how possible that actually was. Something like this didn't just die down, it became a story for grandchildren, it turned into legends, it grew more and more dramatic as generations passed it down.

That doesn't mean they will always fear you.

Elsa reminded herself sternly, not wanting to ever go back to the cold prison she had made of her mind. The young woman had bullied herself for years until just one month ago, when everything had changed and she had finally learned to let it go. Positive thoughts struggled to stay with her now, fighting to overcome her past.

Laughing, coming from around the corner she now stood at, interrupted Elsa's thinking. It sounded so joyful, so innocent… so young. The Snow Queen found herself creeping forward, peeking around the small store she had found herself in front of, looking rather different than her usual regal appearance. The poor store owner was left to stare, mouth agape, as his queen crouched down before him, watching with wonder in her eyes as a group of young children kicked a ball around with each other.

"They look so happy." She whispered quietly, cocking her head as she tried to remember when her and Anna had been like that. Memories of running through the halls and throwing pillows at each other drifted through her mind, avoiding the one childhood memory of her sister that had brought such despair to her life. Elsa had gone through a lot in her room, and had honestly struggled to not be angry with her younger sister. Eventually, she came to the realization that what happened was no one's fault, simply an accident that had changed everything. The loneliness gnawed at her constantly, however, though she matured faster due to it, also growing smarter than she ever would have had life continued on as usual. Having nothing else to do, the young girl had thrown herself into learning so as to have a distraction from all the fear and pain. She was who she was now because of everything that had happened in her past, she refused to think on how things could've been different.

"Oh, the queen!" One of the children suddenly 'whispered', alerting all of the youngsters as they began to turn and look for the young ruler. Elsa stepped out from her hiding place sheepishly, preparing to apologize and maybe ask if she could join them in the game. Unfortunately, the children immediately shouted out apologies of their own, bowing and saying they had been too noisy, before all running off together for fear of punishment.

"Am I that scary?" Elsa asked herself in exasperation, watching the children go before turning around and entering her daily duties once again. She needed to visit the piers to order fish and check on the new imports and send out the trading exports, then she was going to visit the hospital and orphanage, though the later was little over empty, all before making it back to the palace a quarter til' noon to prepare for lunch, of which Kristoff had requested to have with her.

She had her suspicions on what this lunch would be about, and the Snow Queen had been thinking over a response for days, ever since the young man had spoken with her about it. Hopefully, this would go over more smoothly than the last time she had spoken with one of Anna's suitors.

* * *

**A/N- So what'd you guys think? I know, there's not much to review about for this chapter x) Don't worry! It gets better! I'll try to update just as soon as I can, which I'm almost positive will be sooner than this one was lol**


	7. Chapter 5: Yes? (Part 2)

**A/N- Oh my gosh -_-' I am SOO SOO SOOO sorry guys! I had totally planned on updating right away, but we've been so busy! Seriously, though, I really am sorry. I made this one kinda long to make up for it though... Hopefully you guys like it :D**

**You peoples are so super amazing, continuing to give me reviews, follows, and favorites even after I semi-abandoned you D': Thank you amazing persons so much! *insert hearts here***

**[Disclaimer: ShaMaiMai owns nothing from Frozen]**

**Enjoy, you beautiful, lovely people!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Yes?! Part 2

"My Queen!" The worried voice of an aged man stated suddenly, staring at the white haired girl he had once held in his arms when she was but a new borne.

"I-it's alright, Boras, I'm f-fine." The usually regal young woman replied, bending over in what seemed to be pain as soon as she stepped into the large palace they both called home. This had happened to her many times in the past few years, though Boras had only witnessed it a collect few times since she had finally come out of her room. During these mysterious spouts of pain, the young queen tended to retreat back to the room she had once thought she needed to survive. Poor Boras could do nothing but offer his help and listen worriedly as he heard strange noises coming from his beloved queen's bed quarters.

"Are you sure, My Queen? Surely I could persuade you to see a physician, these are getting worse." The caring man told her, his heart hurting to see someone so strong, reveal how vulnerable she could be.

"I said I was fine!" The Snow Queen spit back at him, her eyes white and harsh as they stared at him with a fierce glare, before flickering back to their usual blue coloring, filling with a fear and regret that could match none in the older man's memory. "I-I'm sorry Boras! I must go!"

Boras watched incredibly as the young woman rushed back to her room, his mind swirling to figure a reason for the strange things that had been happening of late. Giving up with a shake of his head, the worried man headed back to the kitchen to check on the lunch being prepared for Elsa and Kristoff.

* * *

Upstairs, Elsa was struggling to control herself, her eyes flashing from white to blue in a fight for power and utter dominance. It would be a strange thing to witness for one's self, looking as if two different beings were battling to control the poor Queen's body. Of course, there was no such strange supernatural occurrence that was the reason for these continuous battles, at least, not of that sort.

You have heard of when the young queen froze her sister's heart, yes? Well that is, of course, very dangerous, one could easily die if not for an act of true love. What you might not have heard, however, is that being struck by frozen magic is not the only way to obtain this deadly wound. No, there are other ways, and one happens to have occurred inside of our favorite young ice queen.

It is true, Elsa's heart was infected by the ice she herself controlled and loved. She was not struck like her sister, so the fatal end was not due right away. No, this way was slow, and excruciatingly painful. It really began when she was a babe, though it only now began to come close to the surface of things, so to speak.

Everyone knows that Elsa was born with her amazing powers, yes? Well there is truth to the phrase 'nothing comes without a price.' 'Well, Elsa already paid her price, didn't you see the movie,' you say? The price she had already been forced to pay was of no fault to her natural magic, but to the people who were affected by fear who surrounded the young girl, raising her to think that hiding was the only way. None of that would have happened if left to her alone, so this is not the natural price.

When one is born with these specific powers, there is something that comes along with it, something that can destroy them if not overcome in time. Elsa's childhood did not help her in anyway with this, either, as she has not practiced her powers enough to even yet discover what is eating at her heart. She was born with this wonderful ice power, but it is slowly creeping its way into her heart, taking over. Oh, it is a very slow process, and even once it has conquered the heart completely she won't die for some time, but there is another effect.

She is fighting a virus, you could say, one that will change her forever if not overtaken before it's too late. This virus is cold and cruel, fighting to harden the young woman's heart and force her to become as lonely and spiteful as it is itself. The way Elsa grew up has infected this virus to be worse than it ever would have been on its own. It is not just something in the girl that can't help but grow, slowly covering her heart without the intent to harm. It is angry, seeing the way humans have treated its host, it is seeking revenge, and it will stop at nothing to completely take over Elsa's body so it may exact that revenge.

A knock on Elsa's door helped her to overcome the internal battle, for now. She sat on her bed with an exhausted huff, her hair crazy as she had been sticking her hands through it in hopes to relieve the pain in her head. After many calming breaths, the Queen was able to control her own voice from quivering in fear and weakness.

"Yes?" She questioned the unknown person who had requested her attention by knocking against her door.

"Your lunch with Sir Kristoff is waiting, My Queen." The tired voice of Boras replied, before stepping back hastily as his queen launched out of the room, having forgotten all about the appointment, fixing her appearance along the way.

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff sat opposite each other in the large dining hall, seated at the very end of the long table. As it was a private lunch, the Queen had chosen to seat herself on the other side of the table as her companion, instead of the end chair where she would normally be seated.

They had eaten in complete silence for the past ten minutes, the only other motion than their normal eating habits were the occasional openings of Kristoff's mouth to speak, before he closed it again as if he were unsure of how to speak what was on his mind.

Eventually the white haired girl grew sorry for him and decided to finally end his torture.

"Yes." She stated simply, the one word gaining more reaction than she had ever predicted, which was rare, seeing as how she had been growing fond of the thought that her sister could no longer surprise her.

The younger girl fell from behind the door to the dining hall, a strand of red hair in her face as her eyes shone with excitement. She scurried over to Kristoff's side in a hurry, looking up at her older sister with awe.

"Yes?" The princess and her suitor asked in one, both voices filled with wonder and a hint of disbelief.

"Wait. Yes to what?" Kristoff, the more responsible of the two (which is saying something if you've ever met the strange mountain man) asked cautiously.

Elsa stood up, wiping her mouth delicately before placing the napkin down on her plate in a gentle movement. Her posture straight as usual, as she looked down at the two people she considered herself closest to.

"Yes, you may get married. I'll leave the preparations to you, but it must be checked by me before anything is sent out, we have politics to consider, seeing as who we are. If you want my help don't hesitate to ask, or if you prefer, Mr. Hews is excellent with these matters. And guys," Elsa paused, looking back at the two excited lovebirds from the doorway she had already slipped into, "congratulations."

* * *

**So what ya think? Guess who's gonna show up at the wedding? ;) Read and Review, please! :D Love you guys! *insert extra hearts here***


End file.
